The present invention relates to decorating fingernails. Specifically, the present invention is a process of placing photographs, pictures, or lithographs on fingernails and toenails.
Women have long used artificial designs and ornaments to decorate their nails. However, such designs are usually only simple patterns or shapes because of the complexity of creating decorations for such a small size (i.e. fingernail size). Another particular problem is that the designs generally need to be applied to artificial nails.
One drawback to nail decorations is that they are usually only comprised of simple shapes and patterns. This is because forming small, detailed areas the size of a fingernail is difficult. Painting the designs by hand requires considerable skill and precision. Masking tape and stencils yield only large, straight-edged patterns. And, silk-screening techniques, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,026, are not only expensive, but they can only be used to create designs in the center portion of the fingernail.
Another drawback to having only simple shapes and patterns for nail ornamentations is that people can not as readily express themselves. Where basic nail designs such as stripes, clouds, stars, or diamonds Oust to name a few) may be eye-catching and artful, they are not nearly as personalized as a photograph. By applying an actual photo to their nails, people would be able to display something unique about themselves. They could have pictures of their family, friends, pets, vacation, special moments such as graduations or weddings, or even their favorite celebrity. The possibilities are endless. Essentially, it would be just like carrying a wallet full of photos, but a lot xe2x80x9chandierxe2x80x9d since they are simply on one""s nails.
A further drawback to nail designs is that they generally have to be applied to artificial nails. Unfortunately, artificial nails are thick, expensive to purchase, and are not natural looking. They are also inconvenient as they require special maintenance, usually only available at a salon by a professional manicurist. Further, because they adhere directly to one""s nails, they damage the natural nail underneath. Not only do they strip the nail into layers when removed, but they can cause medical problems (such as fungus) if worn too long or improperly maintained.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need in the art for a process of placing decorative photographs on fingernails without the use of artificial nails.
The user supplies an image and indicates the portion that is desired to be applied to the nail. The user""s nail is measured with a template having a plurality of openings of different shapes and sizes, each of which is identified by a number. The picture that is to be applied to the nail is scanned and the image is digitally resized to fit the selected template size. The new image is then printed out on a transparent sheet. In an optional embodiment it is waterside photocopier paper which is comprised of film with a paper backing.
Next, a protective substrate is applied to the film side of the printed paper, sealing the ink and providing a colored backing to the image. Then, coating is added which shields the image from damage during further processing. The paper is submerged in water whereby the film separates from the paper backing. A sealant is applied to the film on the opposite side of the image, followed by a protective covering that guards against wear when the picture is finally placed on the user""s nail. The image is then punched out and an adhesive backing is applied to the original (printed) side. Finally, the product""s adhesive side is applied to the fingernail, followed by one or more coats of clear nail polish which act to further secure the image to the nail.
It is an object of the present invention to enable users to place decorative photographs, pictures, or lithographs on their fingernails. It is a further object of the present invention to enable users to apply such designs directly on their own, natural nails without the need for artificial nails. Although, they may be placed on artificial nails if the user prefers.